A New Life
by ChasingCars11
Summary: Lucas moves to Tree Hill to live with Dan and Deb after Karen’s death. What happens when he meets Debs niece? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Lucas moves to Tree Hill to live with Dan and Deb after Karen's death. What happens when he meets Debs niece??? Read and find out!

Chapter 1:

"Hello Lucas" said Deb and Dan.

"Hi".

"Well we'll ask one of the servants to take your bags".

"Come meet everyone".

"Here are the servants Maurice, Kathy and John. The chauffeur is parking my car his name is Davis." Dan told Lucas

"Now here's the people you'll be seeing throughout your days here":

Nathan: "your stepbrother

Peyton: Deb's sister's daughter. She has a very nasty attitude so I hope you just ignore her silliness"

"Hey" said both Nathan and Peyton acting sarcastic.

"Will you two stop being so ignorant and be nice to Lucas here"!

"Hey why don't you come with me and get some Krispy-Kreme's and make life so much sweeter"! Peyton said with sarcasm

Lucas and Nathan laughed

"Peyton you are grounded"

"Cool come on guys let's go"

For a moment Lucas stood there as Nathan and Peyton walked up the stairs.

"Hey Lucas" shouted Peyton "Come on"

Lucas climbed up the stairs after Nathan and Peyton

"So how old are you" asked Nathan

"18"

"Oh cool so am I, Peyton over there is 16 and is now and always breaking up with the same guy"

"She seems so much older"

"Yeah she smart mouths my dad and always gets in trouble but I dude, I wouldn't blame her"

"Why not" said Peyton coming over

"He…"

"Its ok Nate" "You know I don't think you'll be here for long Lucas"

"And why's that"?

"Because Dan will kick you out once he finds out I slept with you because I did it with everyone else except for Nathan"

"Come again"

"Lucas I'm kidding anyways how old are……"

"He's 18 and Peyton don't even think about it!" said Nathan

"What! anyways I'm off now see you guys later!"

"Hey what was that about" asked Lucas.

"Well…..uh she was thinking about sleeping with you"

"How do you know that"?

"Because she even told me she thinks you're cute and asked your age and she wants to know you but though she doesn't want to get too close always she'll get….."

"Hurt" said Lucas

"Yeah how'd you know"

"I just did"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It had been 2 weeks since Lucas moved to Tree Hill. He had been getting on with everyone smoothly. He had taken a special interest in Peyton. Her art and her dark personality delighted him and made his stay much more simpler.

Silence at the dinner table

"Peyton honey you better start taking down that behavior of yours always Lucas will take all your free car time" Deb said

"Ok"

Silence

"Are we all done with our food" asked Deb

Everyone nods

"Good Peyton can you please take all the dishes and give them a wash and tell Kathy she doesn't have to do them"

"Ok"

Peyton collects every ones plates

"Hey I'll help her" said Lucas

"Nonsense Lucas let her be" Dan said

"No its ok I insist"

"Alright"

At the kitchen

"Hey why'd you do that" asked Peyton

"I just did"

"Ok you know you're weird not real boring and that weird just good weird"

"And so are you"

"Why do you hate my dad" asked Lucas

"Maybe someday I will tell you but for now…."

Peyton left the room

1 month later

"Everyone downstairs at once"! Shouted Dan

Everyone came

"Everyone tomorrow we are going on a trip to Cabo"

"Tomorrow can't you change it to the day after" asked Peyton

"Look young lady either you come or you can live on the street either way you're still going to be a freaky little…

"Hey dad don't you think that's a little too much" Lucas said

"Yeah Danny"

"Peyton that's it your grounded no car, no phone, no boyfriend for a month!"

"Even in Catalina?"

"Go to your room" Dan shouted


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews:: ****nemo123489**

"Yeah were going to Catalina or whatever that was" said Peyton

"Cabo" Lucas said

"Yeah Cabo so Bev what do you think I shall wear"

"Well personally Peyton I think you should leave your converse ness in Tree Hill and take them hot blue stilettos!

"Bevin are you feeling ok I cannot leave my converse ness in Tree Hill that's like Theresa and Tim getting together!

Lucas smirked

"Peyton what was that" asked Bevin

"Its just Lucas and just to let you know that he is listening to you right now"

"Sheesh Peyton you couldn't even tell me you are dating him some friend you are"

"Bev where'd you get that idea"

"Uh whatever hey Lucas"

"Yeah" replied Lucas

"Do you think Peyton's hot?"

"Honestly…well yeah"

"And Peyton do you think Lucas is hot" asked Bevin

"Maybe"

"OMG Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you like him!'

"Yeah he's my cousin's cousin so!"

"Not like that silly like you will marry him someday or something"

Lucas smiled shyly

"Bevin I'll speak to you later bye"!

"See Ya"

"So what was the honestly thing all about?"

'I was just being honest"

"Aha!' Peyton said

"You told me once that some day you will tell me why you hate my dad and I really want to know why"?

"One day I was about 10 and it was maybe a few weeks after my parents died and I was in my room. And so I heard noises and I went out to check what was going on and then I saw him ah……….

Peyton cracked down in tears

"Hey its ok" Lucas said

"Do you still want to know" said Peyton

"No its ok"

Lucas held her a few hours later they were fast asleep

Nathan walked past

"I so knew it" whispered Nathan

Next Day

At Breakfast

"Nathan can you please pass the salt" asked Dan

"Dad its right next to you"

"That's the pepper Nathan use your head"

"No Dan Nathan is the one using his head because I correctly told everyone last night at dinner Maurice had to put the salt in the pepper shaker" Deb said

"Why the hell would he do that for"

"Maybe because you broke the salt shaker whilst you were drunk!"

Peyton couldn't help but crack up!

"Peyton please I don't need this"

"Sure" said Peyton

"So dad when are we leaving" asked Lucas

"We should leave the house at about three and the flight goes at 6"

"Ok cool thanks"

"See look Nathan and Peyton, Lucas over here knows what to say and when to say it why can't you be like him"

Lucas stared straight at Peyton

Peyton had a very fake smile plastered across her face

Nathan and Lucas laughed

Peyton's room

"Ok Nate what's better":

"Ahem or Ahem"

"Look Peyton I don't know take both"

"See Lucas is better than you"

"Yeah well you would say that"

"What"

"Well I would just like to be notified of when you toodied him" Nathan said

"What"

"You toodied him as in you slept with him"

"No it was nothing like that and who made up toodied"

"Tim and I when we were in the 7th Grade why?"

"Oh ok anyway there isn't anything going on with Luke and I"

Nathan sighs

"Dude what now"

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton you have the disease:

"What"

"The LOVE disease, you know how you like\love somebody but you can't tell them and you know some people don't even get the chance"!

"Oh lord lets go to the car"! Peyton said

They go downstairs to see Dan, Deb and Lucas

"Lets go" said Dan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Nemo something I'm sorry lolz but your username is pretty long though I thank you very much for the reviews!

In the plane

Peyton's head fell on to Lucas' shoulder as she slept

"Look son you can just flip her head off if you want" Dan said

"Dad!" said Nathan

"No its alright guys" Lucas said

Soon Lucas was carrying Peyton into their hotel!

Peyton Awoke

"Are We Here"

"Yep you were off for hours" said Lucas

"Urgh I'm gonna go find some food want to come?"

"Yeah sure."

"Where are you both off to" asked Deb

"Oh were just going to get some food"

"Ok"

"Ok…um can I have a quarter chicken, chicken stick, French fries, cocktail fish and a banana milkshake please!"

"That will be 20.25" said the clerk

"Oh here" said Lucas

"Lucas you know I could have paid right"

"But…I wanted to"

"Ok then so what do you wanna do"

"Anything you wanna do" Lucas said

"Well then…what's the time"

"10.02"

"I wanna go out" Peyton said

"Peyton you're kinda underage"

"Oh Luke who cares its not like I'm going to get drunk or anything"

"Fine"

"Yess!"

A Few Hours Later

"Sooo you know wanna go to the drug store"

"For what" Lucas asked

"For a thing a certain thing starting with a k no c yeah…"

"Oh you're just too dunk aren't you"

"You know Lucas I wouldn't use that word"

"Well what's the best word to use huh"

"Well maybe I dunno Over-Drinking"

"Sure I'm dead"

"No we don't have to go back to the hotel"

"Where do we go then"

"The beach duh"

"Ok I'm not following so the beach yeah…huh"

"Ok we just go to the beach and sleep there and yeah!"

"Are you really drunk or madly insane" Lucas asked

"Fine then"

Peyton walked away

Lucas ran up to her

"Hey what are you doing"

"Look Lucas if you wanna go to the hotel fine go"

"You're coming with me"

"No the only thing Dan will do is give me a 3-hour lecture on how good you and Nathan were or are or whatever"

"Fine I got a bit of money left come on lets go"

Lucas put his arm around her and fetched a cab

"Ok so we would like to know how much a room with 2 bedrooms costs" asked Lucas

"$300 and night though we have the 1 bed suite for a special of $150 its very cheap and good quality the offer ends next week so be quick" said the clerk

"Ok we'll take the offer"

"Lucas are you sure" Peyton asked

"Yes I am its alright"

"Here's the key and I hope you both have the best time here!"

"You too" Lucas said

They find their room

Peyton took off her shoes and top and hopped in bed

Lucas was too busy to notice and hopped in the other side

The next day

Peyton hops out of the shower gets dressed and asks room service to bring up a bowl of Cheerios

Lucas awakes at the sound of "crunching"

"Hey you" Peyton said

"Morning, you know I wonder what's happening with everyone back at the hotel"

"You know I'm dead right"

"You mean we both are" Lucas said

"No Dan's so gonna bite my head off and for you he'll tell you to go to do something fun and yeah I'm dead"

"I'll say its my fault" said Lucas

"No use Luke even Nathan tries his hardest but no so its ok"

"No I'm serious I'll take it"

"Fine"

They both walk down to the other hotel

"Lucas I was worried sick and you young lady we are gonna talk about this later" said Dan

"No dad I dragged her into it"

"No you're and innocent but her"

"I'm serious dad ground me don't blame Peyton she didn't do anything"

"She bribed you to lie for her didn't she Peyton you are never coming back to live with us again"

"Dan!" Deb said

"Dad!' Nathan interrupted

"Fine Dan you wanna know the story here It is::

"I got drunk and you're son took care of me yeah..There it is and I don't care kick me out or do anything I'm telling everyone with or without you're blessing"

TO BE CONTINUE………


End file.
